Mi gran amor eres tu
by Mahina2
Summary: Esta historia se basa en Hinata y Naruto, un amor que nace a traves de los giros del destino. ¡Naruto y Hinata no me pertenecen!
1. Chapter 1

Era un día normal en Konoha, el cielo resplandecía con un color azul claro y un sol amarillo que se podía contemplar de lejos su maravilloso esplendor, donde una chica tímida, linda y especial contemplaba el paisaje (Para los que no saben: ES HINATA); tenia ojos perlados, un cabello azulado, una sonrisa de lo más hermosa, tiene 15 años, y dijo un susurro que nadie logro escuchar:

Hinata: E-Ese color –Dijo la chica dirigiéndose al cielo un poco sonrojada- Se parece a los ojos d-de N-Naruto-kun – Hasta que alguien la saco de sus pensamientos.

¿?: ¡Hinataaa-chan! –Una persona se veía a lo lejos corriendo hacia ella.

En lo que mencionaron su nombre volteo.

¿?: ¡Hinata-chan! Al fin te encuentro –Dijo la persona algo cansada.

Hinata: Sakura-chan ¿Qué ocurre? –Dijo con su típica dulzura.

Sakura: Etto –Dijo tratando de dar una pausa para respirar un poco ya que había recorrido casi toda la aldea para encontrar a Hinata- Oye, las muchachas queremos ir al centro comercial para ir por unos helados y comprar ropa... Ya que a Ino le va mal en conquistar a Choji –En este comentario se puso un poco triste y Hinata también- Así que le vamos a subir el ánimo para que siga adelante y nos preguntábamos ¿Si querías ir? -Dijo con su típica sonrisa.

Hinata: H-Hai Sakura-chan, vamos.

Se fueron caminando hasta donde estaban Temari y Tenten para ir a buscar a Ino a su casa.

Mientras iban rumbo a la casa de Ino, ellas venían hablando de cosas aburridas hasta que Sakura pregunto:

Sakura: Oye Hinata-chan eres muy difícil de encontrar ¿lo sabías?

Hinata: Etto.. ¿De verdad Sakura-chan? –Respondió jugando con sus dedos.

Sakura: Hai, tuve que correr por toda la aldea para conseguirte y te encontré en el lugar menos esperado –Dijo poniéndose algo dudosa- ¿Qué hacías en ese lugar?

Temari: ¿Dónde estabas Hinata-chan?

Tenten: Si ¿Dónde estabas? –Dijo Tenten entrometiéndose.

Hinata: Etto.. No lo sé solo camine y camine, y sin darme cuenta estaba en ese lugar que tenía una vista muy hermosa –Al decir esto se sonrojo porque se recordó que estaba mirando al cielo que tenía el mismo color de su rubio.

Tenten: Pero ¿Por qué de sonrojas? –Dijo con voz inocente

Sakura: Ooh ¿En qué piensas? –Dijo con voz picarona

Hinata: Y-Yo.. solo… –Se puso más roja aun.

Temari: Jajajaja Sakura-chan la estas poniendo nerviosa.

Sakura: Seguro que estas pensando en alguien en especial..

Hinata: (O/O) –Solo se sonrojo aun mas

Sakura: Dinos quien es andaa –No continuo ya que Tenten la interrumpió

Tenten: ¡Ya llegamos! –Dijo señalando la casa de Ino

Sakura y Temari: Te salvaste Hinata –Dijeron estas dos con una expresión de que perdieron.

Hinata: Uff...

Después de entrar a la casa de Ino, la mama les dio la bienvenida diciendo:

Mama de Ino: No se acerquen demasiado a Ino –Con cara de susto haciendo que las demás se asustaran también.

Entraron al cuarto de Ino y todas pusieron cara de horror ya que la habitación esta vuelta un desastre, tenía toda la ropa rasgada y destrozada con tijeras, había un poco de pañuelos y servilletas tirado en el suelo y un mar de lagrimas; Después de ver con horror la habitación vieron a Ino como la Llorona pero mucho peor.

Se acercaron a esta y lo que hicieron fue abrazarla, asiento de que Ino se pusiera a llorar sobre ellas como pañuelos que siempre estarán ahí.

Se sentaron en su cama, mientras que Hinata acomodaba el cuarto de Ino junto con Tenten mientras que Temari estaba abajo con la mama de Ino. Había un silencio muy incomodo que solo se escuchaba los lloriqueos de Ino pero Sakura rompió el silencio:

Sakura: ¡Ino! Deja de lloriquear que así no te ves atractiva –Dijo con su voz burlona- Tienes que aprender de mi.

Por un lado Tenten y Hinata:

Tenten: Hinata creo que estas dos se van a pelear, ven vámonos dejémoslas solas –Dijo algo asustada.

Hinata: Hai Tenten.

Y salieron de la habitación dejando a Sakura y a Ino solas.

Ino: No me digas –En tono sarcástico- Que atractiva te vas a ver ¡PECHOS PLANOS! –Dijo con su tono de siempre- Además... ¡tú te veías peor cuando Sasuke se fue de la aldea! Así que no me vengas a reclamar nada ¡FRENTONA!

Sakura: Me alegro de que al fin me hables, ¡pero no en ese tono INO CERDA!–Con su voz típica desplegando una sonrisa

Ino: Uhm –Volteo la cabeza- ¡No necesito tu ayuda!

Sakura: Ah... ¿No la necesitas? –Se retiro a buscar un espejo que estaba en una caja cerca de la cama- ¡Mírate como estas! ¡Y solo estas así por un hombre que no vale la pena llorar y no solo estas llorando también rompiste tu ropa una ropa hermosísima que todo el mundo envidiaría!

Ino mantuvo silencio en tal comentario mientras que ella sin pensarlo abrazo a Sakura diciéndole:

Ino: Arigato –Con un tono muy dulce.

Sakura: Para eso son las amigas.

Después de una hora ya estaban listas para salir a comprar ropa ya que Ino la rompió toda. Mientras caminaban Hinata se encargo de hacer reír a las chicas por todo el camino hasta que llegaron al centro comercial; Estuvieron como 5 horas en el centro comercial. Ino estaba más feliz en saber que tenía unas amigas muy especiales.

Después de comprar todo lo que se encontraban en el camino, todas se despidieron dejando a Hinata sola pensando y caminando por donde la lleve el viento, Hinata pensaba en el comentario que le hizo Choji a Ino "Crees que con tan solo desnudarte o ponerte sexy me vas a conquistar NO SOY ESE TIPO DE HOMBRES así que mejor consíguete otro que si valore tu físico, porque yo solo admiro los sentimientos".

Hinata pensaba mucho sobre ese comentario y dijo entre susurros:

Hinata: Así que eso es lo que opinan los hombres, entonces seré como soy para conquistar a Naruto-kun –Dijo muy callada con sus mejillas rosadas.

Eran las 12:30 pm, las calles estaban solas, mientras que caminaba y pensaba, hasta que ¡PHASSS! Se tropezó con alguien, y cayó al suelo.

¿?: G-Gomen nasai (Perdón) No la vi discúlpeme

Hinata reconoció esa voz enseguida sabiendo de quien se trataba se quedo en shock, ella tan solo dijo:

Hinata: N-Naruto-kun... –Dijo sonrojándose

Naruto es un chico de 16 años, rubio, con tres marcas en sus mejillas, ojos azules e imperactivo.

Naruto: ¡Hinata! ¿Qué haces en esta hora de la noche sabiendo que a esta hora puede haber personas malas? –Dijo con su típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Hinata no respondió nada se quedo callada ya que no podía articular ninguna palabra. Mientras tanto que Naruto recogía sus cosas y se las dio en las manos de ella que estaba aun en el suelo, Naruto trato de levantarla pero en ese intento descubrió que Hinata se había lastimado la pierna y le costaba trabajo levantarse.

Hinata: L-Lo s-siento pero n-no puedo l-levantarme –Completamente roja

Naruto: Discúlpame tu, si te hubiera visto no te hubiese lastimado –Dijo Naruto tratando de cargar a Hinata.

Hinata: ¿Q-Que haces N-Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Si no puedes caminar entonces te llevare yo hasta el hospital –Dijo un poco sonrojado ya que no pudo evitar sentir las delicadas manos de Hinata en su cuello, mientras que Hinata decía en su pensamiento "Se sonrojo, le debo gustar al menos un poco, no Hinata no te hagas ilusiones".

Había un silencio pero Naruto lo rompió diciendo:

Naruto: H-Hinata etto.. ¿Tienes novio?

Pensamiento de Hinata: "Me está preguntando que si tengo novio" (O/O)

Hinata: B-Bueno digamos que el chamo que me gusta... No sabe nada sobre mi y está enamorado de mi amiga y que ella no le presta ni atención –Dijo describiendo a Sakura con Naruto

Naruto: Bueno es un imbécil al no darse cuenta de que tiene a una chica como tú hermosa y dulce –Dijo sonrojándose- ¿Y se puede saber el nombre?

Hinata: Etto... Y-Yo –Tratando de articular una palabra, pero para la mala suerte ya habían llegado al hospital- ¡Ya llegamos! –Dijo algo sonrojada ya que Naruto había dicho esas palabras "Bueno es un imbécil al no darse cuenta de que tiene a una chica como tú hermosa y dulce"

Naruto: Todavía no se acaba la conversación –Dijo Naruto como un tomate.

Hinata: Hai, Arigato N-Naruto-kun.

En ese momento Naruto estaba buscando una enfermera para que le revisara a Hinata la pierna, hasta que la atendieron, mientras que Naruto solo veía a Hinata cuando la enfermera le pidió que se subiera un poco el pantalón para poder ver la pierna bien y curársela.

Naruto esta hipnotizado con esa piel blanca de Hinata se veía tan delicada y hermosa, que Hinata al sentir la mirada de Naruto ella volteo a verlo y Naruto se sonrojo en ese instante, mientras que Hinata pensaba "Me está mirando (O/O)".

Enfermera: Bueno... ¿Usted la trajo Naruto?

Naruto: ¿Eh? –Respondió ya que no escucho lo que le decía la enfermera porque estaba hipnotizado por Hinata.

Enfermera: No importa, su herida no es grave pero no puedo esforzarse en toda esta noche –Le dijo la enfermera a Naruto- Ella no debe caminar ni de rodillas, tiene que cuidarla, ya que usted debe ser su novio ¿Quedo claro?

Naruto: Etto... Claro (O/O) –Dijo súper-rojo.

Hinata: (O/O)

Naruto y Hinata estaban saliendo ya del hospital. Naruto tenía en su espalda a Hinata ya que la enfermera dijo que ella no podía caminar.

Los dos estaban completamente rojos incapaces de hablar, pero Naruto tenía que preguntarle:

Naruto: H-Hinata-chan, ¿D-Donde vives? –Todo rojo

Pensamiento de Hinata "¿Desde cuándo me llama Hinata-chan? ¿Le debo gustar? No Hinata no te hagas ilusiones, pero…"

Hinata: Y-Yo vivo en un edificio cerca de Ichiraku-ramen mi puesto de comida favorita –Dijo con una voz muy dulce pero sonrojada.

Naruto: ¿Enserio? ¡A mí también me gusta Ichiraku-ramen dattebayoo! –Sonrojado

Hinata: Hai Naruto-kun –Algo dormida ya que eran las 12:50 de la noche.

Pensamiento de Naruto: "Es muy hermosa y dulce, me gusta su voz y su cuerpo, y su timidez, ¡HAFF! Que me pasa, no puedo de dejar de pensar en ella, además le gusta el Ichiraku-ramen, debo conquistarla ¡dattebayoo!"

Naruto: Hey Hinata-chan –Dijo mirando su cara dormida se veía tan bella.

Hinata entre sueños decía: N-Naruto-kun.

Naruto: (O/O) –Se sorprendió al pensar de que Hinata talvez podía estar soñando con él.

Pero de repente comenzó a llover fuerte y estaban cerca de la casa de Naruto así que la tuvo que llevar a su casa hasta que parara de llover al menos.

Después de 2 minutos ya llego a su casa, entro en su habitación y deposito a Hinata en la cama de él. Naruto tuvo como 5 minutos más observándola dormir, era perfecta su pelo azulado, sus labios rojos, su cuerpo, todo de ella le parecía perfecto, sus pechos se movían al movimiento de su respiración esto hizo que Naruto se excitara pero se contuvo ya que el no es así y solo la arropo con la sabana y la dejo dormir.

Eran ya las 1:20 Naruto estaba en la cocina y calentaba un poco de chocolate caliente ya que no podía dormir pensando en Hinata no podía sacársela de la cabeza ni por un momento; Tomaba la taza y contemplaba la lluvia desde la ventana pensando en Hinata y aquella conversación:

Flash Back

Naruto: H-Hinata etto... ¿Tienes novio?

Hinata: B-Bueno digamos que el chamo que me gusta... No sabe nada sobre mi y está enamorado de mi amiga y ella no le presta ni atención –Dijo describiendo a Sakura con Naruto

Naruto: Bueno es un imbécil al no darse cuenta de que tiene a una chica como tú hermosa y dulce –Dijo sonrojándose- ¿Y se puede saber el nombre?

Hinata: Etto... Y-Yo –Dijo tartamudeando

Fin de Flash Back

Naruto no pudo evitar ponerse triste sabiendo que Hinata ya está enamorada de otro chamo que no vale la pena pero no sabía que Hinata se estaba refiriendo a él.

Naruto dijo en su mente: ¿Quién será ese? ¿Tendré oportunidad?

Estuvo así unos segundos pero se detuvo ya que decidió luchar por ella. Se fue a su habitación a ver a Hinata y se sentó en una silla junto a ella para observarla dormir otra vez. Pero esta vez Hinata dormida soltó un susurro que invadió el corazón de Naruto:

Hinata: N-Naruto-kun tu.. tu.. Estas enamorado de S-Sakura-chan.. P-Pero yo.. yo.. T-TE AMO...


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto se quedo sorprendido ante tal declaración de Hinata.

Pensamiento de Naruto _"¡QUEEE! ¿Enserio? ¡No no puede ser!... Es decir quee..._"

Naruto entre susurros: Te amo Hinata-chan –Dijo medio triste ya que ella había dicho que el chamo de que ella se había enamorado no sabía nada de ella y que está enamorado de su amiga y que ella no le presta atención y allí se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de Sakura y de él.

Naruto se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina, y se dio cuenta que ella siempre lo había apoyado en todo momento y Sakura no, ella siempre lo protegió y Sakura no y ella siempre lo amo en silencio y Sakura jamás pero jamás lo amo.

Naruto ya sabía cual eran sus sentimientos y se durmió pensando en aquella dulce y tímida chica.

A la mañana siguiente era martes.

Naruto se despertó como a las 5:30 de la mañana y Hinata todavía dormía.

Naruto se baño y se vistió, se dirigió a la cocina para prepararle un desayuno a Hinata aunque él no sabía cocinar así que nada mas preparo pan tostado y una taza de chocolate caliente. Comió y después fue a llevarle la comida a Hinata en la cama, se la puso en una mesa al lado de la cama mientras que despertaba a la muy hermosa dormida Hinata.

Naruto: Hinata-chan... –Dijo con dulzura y acariciando su mejilla.

Hinata despertando reacciona diciendo con su tono dulce y delicado: ¿Eh? ¡¿N-Naruto-kun?!

Naruto: Jaja si Hinata-chan despierta que tienes que comer –Dijo con una sonrisa muy cálida

Hinata: Kyaaa… Etto.. N-Naruto-kun que.. haces.. aquí? –Expreso algo confundida

Naruto: Esta es mi habitación Hinata-chan resulta que en la noche… llevándote a tu casa te quedaste dormida en mi espalda y no te quería molestar pero en ese momento… comenzó a llover y mi casa estaba cerca y entonces para que no te mojaras te traje aquí pero todavía sigue lloviendo fuerte así que no tienes otro remedio que quedarte aquí… –Dijo con la cara toda roja y Hinata también- Bueno come y yo ya te traigo ropa para que te cambies –Dulcemente contesto

Hinata: Etto.. Yo… N-Naruto-kun Arigato –Con un leve sonrojo contesto

Naruto solo le dio una sonrisa a lo que Hinata también le sonrió.

Después de que Hinata había comido, Naruto todavía no llegaba, así que Hinata se puso a ver la habitación de él. Ella decía en susurros "Todo esto huele a Naruto, todavía no me puedo creer que este en la casa de Naruto-kun, esto debe ser el destino" pensó la de ojos perlados.

Ya había pasado 3 minutos y Naruto no aparecía así que Hinata salió de la habitación y fue a buscarlos, y resulta que está en otra habitación desordenando su armario a lo que a Hinata le dio dulzura se acerco y le dijo:

Hinata: N-Naruto-kun ¿te ayudo? -Sonrojada

Naruto: ¿Hinata-chan? –Cuando vio a Hinata los ojos le brillaron y solamente asintió con la cabeza.

Hinata: (O/O)

Naruto: Hinata-chan disculpa lo que pasa es que no encuentro algo decente para ti, solamente tengo pura ropa de hombre –Dijo el rubio- Lo que pasa es que nunca he tenido tan cerca a una mujer, pero… Me gusta que estés conmigo –Se sonrojo-

Hinata susurro: Naruto-kun etto… Arigato –Con la cara mirando hacia el suelo

Unos 3 minutos después todavía buscando ropa

Naruto: Oye Hina-chan ¿qué tal este?

Hinata: Jajajaja Naruto-kun ese es un traje de baño.

Naruto: ¿Y este?... -Sonrojado

Hinata: ¡Naruto! Eso… es… tu… ropa… ¡Interior!

Naruto: Upss jajajajaja Gomen Hina-chan –Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Después de ver tantas ropas de Naruto al fin encontraron una era una camisa manga corta de color naranja con el símbolo de konoha y el pantalón corto hasta la mitad de los muslos, y acomodaron ese desorden de ropa, lo doblaron y guardaron todas las ropas en el armario.

Naruto: Uff.. Fue divertido Hina-chan –Expreso con una sonrisa cálida

Hinata: Hai Naruto-kun..., etto.. ¿Dónde está el baño? –Con expresión sonrojada

Naruto: Gomen, ya te lo enseño (O/O). Pensamiento de Naruto: "Es momento para verla, pero que cosas digo, pero tengo, ¡NO Naruto compórtate!"

Naruto iba adelante guiando a Hinata por donde estaba el baño hasta que llegaron.

Naruto: Aquí esta

Hinata: Etto.. Arigato.

Naruto: Bueno me llamas cuando necesites ayuda con algo –Dijo de forma inocente pero vio que Hinata se sonrojo aun mas- Aaa, Hina-chan no quise.. Dije que si necesitabas una toalla o algo así (O/O)

Hinata: O-Ok Naruto-kun.

Naruto en ese momento salió del baño dirigiéndose a la cocina para dejar que Hinata se bañe tranquila, y en ese momento sonó el teléfono que estaba en la sala de la casa de Naruto.

Naruto: ¿Si?

¿?: Oye Naruto, tengo algo que decirte ¿podrías verme en el parque?

Naruto: Gomen.. Pero estoy ocupado.. –Dijo Naruto sin darle importancia a lo que decía esa persona- ¿Y porque no me lo dices ahora? Es que mañana también voy a estar ocupado.

Dijo eso porque él pensaba en invitar a Hinata a caminar un rato por las afueras de la Aldea.

¿?: Demon… Bueno… ¿Te parece el viernes entonces?

Naruto: Ok, como sea.. Adiós–Sin darle ni un poco de importancia.

Colgó el teléfono y se dirigió al pasillo donde estaba el baño ya que una tierna voz se escuchaba por toda la casa cantando, no pudo evitar dirigirse un poco más cerca del baño para escucharla bien, ella cantaba hermoso parecía que un ángel hablaba en su baño y en ese canto Naruto se sentó en el piso cerca de la puerta del baño escuchando la dulce melodía, hasta que se detuvo ya que Hinata estaba saliendo del baño y el se paro rápido del piso y vio como Hinata lo estaba observando y se sonrojaron los dos al instante.

Hinata: Etto.. Naruto-kun ¿Qué haces?

Naruto: Yo.. Bueno… Cantas hermoso –Dijo con la cara roja.

Hinata: A-Arigato… -Super-roja- Bueno Naruto-kun gracias por todo pero me tengo que ir a mi casa tengo que entrenar para ir una misión el jueves. –Dijo expresando un poco de tristeza ya que quería pasar más tiempo con su rubio.

Naruto: Ok Hinata-chan… Pero yo te voy acompañar hasta tu casa ¿ok? –Con emoción.

Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza en forma de "SI" y se dirigieron los dos a la puerta para salir a la casa de Hinata.

En el camino no hablaron de nada por su timidez.

Hinata: Ya llegamos... Esta es mi casa

Naruto: Emm… Oye Hinata-chan tu... ¿Hoy es martes? –Dijo mirando hacia otro lado para ocultar lo rosado de sus mejillas.

Hinata: Hai Naruto-kun… ¿Por qué? –Mirando al suelo

Naruto: Bueno me preguntaba si mañana… ¿Podría yo… entrenar contigo?... Claro si tu quieres…

Hinata se quedo sorprendida ante tal pregunta, nunca pensó que su amado rubio desearía entrenar con ella.

Hinata: Etto.. H-Hai Naruto-kun –Súper-roja casi desmayándose.

Naruto: ¡Arigato Hinata-chan! Te espero aquí en la entrada de tu casa. Adiós Hinata-chan –Dijo despidiéndose.

Hinata: (O/O) Naruto-kun… -Susurrando.

Con Naruto

Naruto: ¡SI! Al fin va hacer mi novia –Dijo saltando de un lado a otro.

Con Hinata

Hinata: No puedo creerlo… tengo que arreglar todo para mañana

Al día siguiente ya era miércoles y un rubio andaba caminando con emoción hacia la casa de Hinata. Después de 3 minutos al fin llego diciendo

Naruto: ¡Hinata-chan ya llege! –Dijo el rubio a la de ojos perlados que estaba esperando en la entrada de su puerta viendo hacia otro lado

Naruto: Oye.. –Tomando aire- ¿Estas lista?

Hinata: Hai… Vamos… -Mirando hacia otro lado para que no la viera toda roja.

Despues de 5 segundos

Naruto: Oye... Hinata-chan… Tu… ¿Acaso estas molesta conmigo?

Hinata: ¿Yo?... Para nada... –Dijo todavía mirando hacia otro lado

Naruto: Entonces ¿Por qué no me miras? –Confundido

Hinata: Yo… solo… -Tartamudeando

Pero mientras que Hinata tartamudeaba Naruto aprovecho de que estaba distraída y se puso delante de ella obligando a que Hinata lo viera.

Cuando Hinata lo vio se desmayo pero con un movimiento rápido de Naruto la agarro por la espalda y la contemplo por 2 minutos

Naruto: Que hermosa eres…

Despues de decirle eso, la subió a su espalda y camino hasta un campo de entrenamiento que el solia entrenar allí cuando era pequeño. Deposito a Hinata en un árbol para que descansara mientras que el se sento a su lado a esperar a que despertara.

Hinata despertándose: ¿Eh?... ¿Donde estoy? –Confundida

Naruto: Bueno… Te desmayaste cuando vistes mi cara –Dijo con las mejillas rojas

Hinata: Yo… Gomen por preocuparte Naruto-kun –Super-roja

Naruto se paro de donde estaba y le agarro la mano a Hinata para ayudarla haciendo que Hinata se pusiera mas roja de lo normal

Naruto: Tranquila… Lo importante es que estas bien –Con una sonrisa

Hinata: H-Hai –Pero en eso Hinata se resbalo cayendo encima de Naruto

Naruto en su pensamiento: "_Hinata-chan tu cabello huele rico, ¡Dicelo Naruto, tu puedes!_"

Naruto: Hinata-chan tu… -Nervioso _"¡Díselo Naruto!"_

Hinata: Yo… Gomen –Levantándose jugando con sus dos dedos y sus mejillas encendidas.

Naruto: No paso nada Hinata-chan –Con su típica sonrisa.

Hinata: ¿V-Vamos a entrenar?

Naruto: H-Hai…

Despues del duro entrenamiento que le puso Hinata a el pobre rubio, Naruto se quedo cansado debajo de un gran árbol.

Hinata: No es para tanto Naruto-kun –Con su voz dulce

Naruto: Es que tu ya estas acostumbrada, es normal para ti –Haciéndose el inocente para no quedar como un débil delante de Hinata.

Hinata: Tienes razón, pero ya vámonos Naruto-kun que se hace de noche y está empezando hacer frio –Dijo abrazándose a si misma

Naruto: Ok Hinata-chan…

Naruto trato de levantarse pero resulto que le dolían las piernas y le dijo a Hinata:

Naruto: Oye Hina… no… puedo… levantarme… -Dijo como excusa para que Hinata se quedara un poco mas con el.

Hinata: ¿De verdad? Creo que te exigí demasiado… -Voz tierna- Déjame ver t-tu pierna para… hacer mi Jutsu medico… -Sonrojada

Naruto: ¿Sabes cómo curarme?... Está bien –Dijo enrollándose el ruedo del pantalón para que Hinata lo viera

Hinata: Ok, no es tan grave… pero aquí vamos

Despues de que le curara la pierna, el se levanto y le dio las gracias a Hinata y se fueron a dejar a Hinata en su casa mientras ellos hablaban:

Naruto: Hinata-chan ¿P-Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Hinata: ¿Si? –Jugando con sus dedos

Naruto: Jajajaj me gusta cuando haces eso con los dedos –Sonrojado

Hinata: _"Dijo que le gustaba que moviera los dedos, ¿Le gusto?, ojala que si"_

Naruto: Bueno, vamos al grano… tu, ¿recuerdas aquella conversación cuando te tropezaste conmigo?

Flash back

Naruto: H-Hinata etto.. ¿Tienes novio?

Pensamiento de Hinata: "Me está preguntando que si tengo novio" (O/O)

Hinata: B-Bueno digamos que el chamo que me gusta... No sabe nada sobre mi y está enamorado de mi amiga y que ella no le presta ni atención –Dijo describiendo a Sakura con Naruto

Naruto: Bueno es un imbécil al no darse cuenta de que tiene a una chica como tú hermosa y dulce –Dijo sonrojándose- ¿Y se puede saber el nombre?

Hinata: Etto... Y-Yo.. –Tartamudeando

Fin de flash back

Hinata: Si.. Me acuerdo… ¿Por qué Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Esque… No me dijiste quien eres el –Nervioso- ¿Me lo puedes decir ahora?

Hinata: La verdad, esque –Tomando aire- No puedo d-decírtelo… Gomen…

Naruto: Demon… Ok, y… Entonces… ¿Qué tú sientes por mi? –Tratando de sonreír porque estaba más nervioso- Me refiero, si me quieres como… amigo o otra cosa… -Super-rojo

Nota:

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE! Pero… Me lo pienso robar jajajajaja, bueno si es que Hinata no lo tiene secuestrado…

Aviso:

La conti estará lista el 30-05-13

Sayonara


End file.
